tatsunokovscapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe the Condor
Joe the Condor Joe the Condor ( Joe Asakura) is one of the main characters in the anime series produced by Tatsunoko in 1972. Appearance Joe the Condor has a muscular build and wears an orange-brownish suit with a red emblem in the shape of an upside-down triangle with a stem, dark blue gloves and boots, a light blue cape, a belt with a large G on it with a lasso gun attached at the hip, and a black, orange and green helmet with a blue visor in the shape of a bird's head. Joe also seems to have brown hair. Personality Joe is the marksman and weapons specialist of Team Gatchaman. He's also a total hothead and jumps at any opportunity to get into a fight or fire the Bird Missiles (though Ken usually doesn't let him). Later in the series, he suffers brain damage from explosive shrapnel, giving him a stagger and frequent headaches. However, this only increases his fighting prowess. Abilities Being a member of the Gatchaman Joe has access to a fighting system known as , this allows Joe and and his teammates to gain superhuman feats and employ a more unique style of highly violent fighting and effective martial arts. With this in play they can do extraordinary things like running and flying at high speeds, high jumping capabilites, and have the ability to move silently, attack silently and the like. Special Moves Joe's Special Moves based mostly on his gadgets in the anime. *''Wild Lasso Joe fires out a cord that will wrap itself around your opponent and make them fall to the ground while he shoots them with his gun. Light is aimed at a down-towards angle, Medium travels straight across and Hard at an anti-air up-towards angle. *''Savage Shot'' (Can also be performed in the air) A gun attack that fires at a up-towards angle. When used from the air it fires at a down-towards angle. The strength of the button pressed determines the damage of this move with Hard doing the most. *''Shuriken Feathers'' (Can also be peformed in the air) Your projectile move. The strength of the button you hold down determines the speed and damage of the projectile, with Hard taking off the most life and flying fastest, but the heavier versions require you to hold down the button for a longer time to get it to come out. Light hits one time and takes about 1.5 seconds of holding the button to charge up. Medium hits twice and takes about 2 seconds to charge. Hard hits three times and takes about 3 seconds to charge. You can perform moves and combos while holding down an attack button and then release as soon as you're ready for the projectile to come out. *''Battering Ram'' Joe poses and does a powerful kick. Light stuns your opponent and knocks them down. Medium is like the Focus Attack crumple from Street Fighter 4, as it allows you to combo your enemy after you connect while Hard performs a wall bounce. *''Cactus Bunker (Counter)'' A counter move. Joe turns his back on his enemy baiting them to attack him, if they do he performs a counter hit. Hyper Combos Joe's Hyper Combos are based on his abilities in the anime. *''Condor Magnum (Level 1)'' Throws a series of projectiles at your opponent. Pretty solid damage on this for a level 1 Hyper and it's easy to combo into. *''Bird Missle Strike (Level 1)'' Joe summons and airplane that sprays a bunch of bullets along the ground, but also fires off a missile. After the plane disappears the missile takes about 6 seconds to come down and explode, taking off a decent portion of life. The missile can also hit you though, so you need to avoid it. *''Science Ninpo: Tornado Fighter (Level 3)'' Joe does a flip kick and if this lands he'll summon Ken or Jun and form a giant tornado damaging the opponent. This can connect from about sweep distance out and it's pretty easy to combo with and the damage is nice as well. Quotes Win Quotes *''"Are you going to surrender quietly, or am I gonna have to punch you again?"'' *''"Heh... I've got nothing nice to say to weaklings. Get out of my face before you get hurt."'' *''"Heh... Target terminated. Proceeding to the next mission's coordinates."'' *''"I am Science Ninja operative Joe the Condor. You would do well to remember the name of the man who beat you senseless."'' *''"I have no sympathy for losers. Instead of hating me, you should hate your own shortcomings."'' *''"My Bird Missile will hunt evil down and eradicate it here and everywhere!"'' *''"The tragedy of all losers is that they think they were on the verge of victory."'' *''"You can't hold back in the middle of a fight. That's one of the rules of battle you need to remember, (Partner)."'' Win Quotes (vs. Characters) *''"Argh! My head's still spinning... I can't believe someone was able to grab me in the middle of a fight. I'm getting careless!"'' (vs. Alex) *''"I realize you're a traveller from a distant planet, but you don't have to be shy. In fact, I brought a lot of hot lead to welcome you."'' (vs. Gold Lightan) *''"Not bad, Jun. Be sure to keep up this intensity on our missions."'' (vs. Jun the Swan) *''"Hey, now... It looks to me like you've been slacking off, Ken."'' (vs. Ken the Eagle) *''"Your firepower and mobility is most impressive... I wonder what Dr. Nambu would make of it."'' (vs. PTX-40A) *''"You've got speed, I'll give you that. But your textbook fighting style isn't gonna work on the man who wrote the book!"'' (vs. Zero) Category:Playable characters Category:Tatsunoko characters